


Heaven On Earth

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: 2NE1, I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: When Minji discovers that Somi has a passion for collecting socks, she finds a way to make one of her friend's sock-collecting dreams come true.





	Heaven On Earth

“Socks? Really?” Minji giggled from the other end of the phone call.

“What, do you have something against socks?” Somi whined, rolling over on her bed.

“I’ve just never heard of someone collecting socks before.”

“You should try it! It’ll be the warmest, fuzziest collection you’ll ever have,” Somi said, sticking her legs straight up into the air so that she could admire the rainbow, knee-length socks she was wearing.

“I guess,” Minji said, laughing again. “Maybe some time you can take me to a sock store so I can see what all the hype is about.”

Somi snorted as she let her legs flop back down onto the bed. “A sock store? I don’t think those exist…but _oh my god_, can you imagine if they _did_? That would be heaven.”

“Hey, whatever makes you happy, girl.”

“Stop judging—you just don’t appreciate the little things in life,” Somi sighed.

“I’m not judging! If I ever find a sock store, you’re the first person I’ll tell.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Somi asked as Minji led her to an area of Seoul that she had never visited before.

“For the last time, it’s a _surprise_. Just be patient—you’re gonna love this,” Minji said, quickening her pace.

Somi started jogging to keep up. “I _better_ love this, or I’m gonna have to get revenge on you for forcing me to exercise—”

She stopped talking with a gasp when she saw the store in front of them. “Minji. _Minji_, what is this?” she asked, clutching Minji’s arm. “It can’t be, is it really—”

“A sock boutique,” Minji said, smiling slyly.

“No way, no _freaking_ way, are you _serious_?” Somi shrieked, throwing her arms around her friend—no, her _best_ friend—Minji had definitely earned that title after this.

“I promised, didn’t I? Now, what are you waiting for? Your heaven awaits.”

With one last squeal, Somi bounced her way into the store, dragging Minji behind her. “Oh my god, how many rows _are_ there?” She didn’t even know where to start.

A display of patterned socks in different shades of pink caught her eye, and Somi decided that it was as good a place to start as any. She rushed over and picked up a pair, feeling the soft fabric against her skin. “Ugh, can I just buy the _store_? How am I supposed to only buy a few?”

“You’ve gotta work on your self-control,” Minji teased. “But, just this once, your first pair is on me.”

Her mouth spreading into an open-mouthed smile, Somi grabbed Minji’s shoulders. “Girl, I freaking love you.”

“Not as much as you love socks, though, right?”

“Well _duh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've been love love loving the friendship between these two dorks that blossomed during Sister's Slam Dunk Season 2, so I had to write about them <3 
> 
> Also, I was freaking _ecstatic_ when I did some research on Somi and discovered that sock collecting is one of her hobbies, because I low-key collect socks too, lol. 
> 
> Prompt: Granting someone's wish.


End file.
